You Belong With Me
by Wildcat-HarryPotter Fan 4eva
Summary: Gabriella and Chad, best friends since they were kids to Gabriella they were like brother and sister but to Chad they were much more.
1. Chapter 1

You Belong With Me

Chapter 1

It was Monday morning at East High. The warning bell had just rung and everyone was moving to the first class for the day. For Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton it was the worst class of all…..history. As the couple walked into the classroom, Gabriella ran into Chad Danforth, her best friend in the whole world since they were kids; to Gabriella they were like brother and sister.

"Hey Gabi" Chad said as everyone took their seats.

"Hey, how are you" Gabriella replied as she gave him a hug with a smile.

At that moment Troy walked over to Gabriella and Chad, they broke away from their hug as Troy said to Chad "Hey, man what's up".

"Nothing much, except lame history" Chad replied with an expression of boredom.

The next bell rang for the beginning of the class, the teacher walked in and everyone fell silent and took their seats in a hurry. The teacher started babbling but nobody was really listening. For Gabriella she was so excited to get out of history but it felt like it would never end. Finally, the bell for the end of class rang and everyone packed up and ran out the door as fast as they could.

Gabriella walked out with Troy, Chad shortly behind. Gabriella spotted Sharpay Evans standing by her bright pink sparkly locker along with her twin brother Ryan. Gabriella gave Troy a soft kiss on the lips then ran over to Sharpay.

Sharpay and Gabriella are close friends. She does things with Sharpay that she can't do with Chad, like shopping, sleepovers and gossip and all the girly stuff.

"Hey Sharpay" she said as she tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Oh hey Gabi" she replied with a small simile.

"Ready for tutoring, we need to get you reading for the chemistry test tomorrow" Gabriella started to walk off to the tutor centre.

"Yeah sure coming" Sharpay yelled after her and started to walk off as well "see ya Ryan".

Sharpay caught up to Gabriella and they both walked into the tutoring centre together. Gabriella tutors Sharpay in almost every free period they have together, because Sharpay's father thinks she needs to study more rather than spending all her time singing and performing.

When free period finished Gabriella packed up her books, said goodbye to Sharpay and hurried out to meet Troy in the cafeteria.

It seemed to Gabriella that the day would never end but finally it did. The bell rang for the end of the day and all the students were filling up the halls of East High and running out the doors to head home.

Gabriella and Chad used to do everything together until she started dating Troy Bolton. To Chad, he feels that he and Gabriella have grown apart but Gabriella doesn't see it. He never really got along with Troy but since he started dating his best friend, he figured if he didn't want to lose Gabriella he would have to make an effort. The fact that they both play basketball and are on the same team at school is the only thing they have in common.

Gabriella made plans with Chad to grab a pizza and a movie after school today but totally forgot and made plans with Troy to hit the beach. She spotted Chad in the hallway at his locker and ran over to him to say goodbye but before she could say anything Chad opened his mouth and started talking, he had a huge smile on his face.

"Oh hey ready to go, and don't worry you can pick the movie this time since you never like the ones I pick," his smile slowly faded when he saw the guilty expression on her face.

"You forgot, didn't you" he said in a disappointed tone.

"I'm so sorry Chad, Troy asked me if I wanted to go to the beach with him this afternoon and I kinda said yes".

"Oh" Chad said under his breath.

"I can cancel"

"No its fine he's your boyfriend you should be with him its fine really have fun I'll just see you tomorrow".

"You sure?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah" Chad replied forcing a smile.

"Thanks, I'll make it up to you I promise". Gabriella gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran back over to Troy, they walked outside holding hands got in his car and drove off. Chad was watching them with an upset and jealous look on his face.

Just then, Sharpay walked up to him and caught him off guard.

"Hey Chad" she said to him but he didn't seem to be paying much attention.

"Hello earth to Chad" she repeated waving a hand in front of his face, he was still staring out the window were he saw Troy and Gabriella drive off.

"Chad" she said once again and snapped her fingers in his ear. He then finally noticed she was trying to talk to him. When he saw her a feeling of happiness came over him.

Sharpay and Chad aren't really close friends like he is with Gabriella but they are friends. Sharpay is the one he talks to when Gabriella's not around.

"Oh Hi Sharpay, what are you still doing here? I thought you would have been gone by now you usually can't wait to get out of school," he said.

"Yeah well today I had things to do. What are you still doing here the bell went 15 minutes ago," She asked sounding curious.

"Ms Darbus held me back in English," he lied. He didn't want her to know that he got held up because of Gabriella.

"Didn't you have plans with Gabriella today?" she asked.

"No" he replied trying to sound like he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Yes you did" she said in a tone of annoyance.

"How do you know?"

"Er you told me this morning, it was the reason you couldn't wait until the end of school" she replied in a 'duh' tone.

After those words the look of disappointment returned on his face. Sharpay noticed and there was a moment of silence. Then Sharpay broke it.

"I betta go" she said awkwardly "I'll see you tomorrow". She gave him a small smile and walked out of the doors to East High, got in her pink convertible and drove off.

Chad shut his locker and headed home. It was now half an hour after the bell had rung. On his way home, he was thinking the whole time about how much fun Gabriella was having with Troy at the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

You Belong With Me

Chapter 2

Wednesday came it was another boring day of classes at East High. As he walked into school, he spotted Gabriella talking to Sharpay in the hallway waiting for the bell to go. He ran up to Gabriella and poked her in the waist. Gabriella shrieked and turned around. She gave Chad a small hit on the arm with a smile.

"I hate it when you do that," she said holding her waist where he grabbed her.

"Exactly" he said laughing "Hey Sharpay" he gave her a nod of welcoming.

"Hey" she replied.

Chad went on talking to Gabriella "So Gabi, you wanna do something this weekend I was thinking we could go to the basketball game which is on this Saturday. I got us tickets already, I was going to surprise you but we go to every game that's ever on so I guess your expecting it" Gabriella had another expression of guilt on her face so he stopped talking.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to go?" he asked her confused.

"No it's not that, it's just Troy already got us tickets and he asked me yesterday. I'm really sorry".

"But we've always gone together since we were kids"

"I know, maybe it's time for a change it's only one game and maybe you should have asked first"

"I didn't think I had to we always go together I never ask you"

Gabriella and Chad started to raise their voices. At that, Sharpay quickly said "I have to go to the bathroom," they weren't paying attention though.

"Ok why are you getting so angry at me it's not my fault Troy asked first he's my boyfriend you can't tell me what I can and can't do with him"

"I'm not It just seems lately that all you do is hang out with Troy you've blown me off twice this week for him. Ever since you started dating him it seems you have no time for me" he lowered his voice and then said "or you just don't want to".

At those words tears streamed down Gabriella's face and Chad couldn't believe he had just said that to her because he knows it's not true.

"Gabi, I'm really sorry I shouldn't have said that I didn't mean it"

At that moment, the bell rang and everyone moved to their first class of the day. Chad and Gabriella stood there for a moment, Chad reached out for Gabriella's hand but she stepped back.

Without looking at him she said, "I gotta get to class," she turned and went into a run down the hall. Chad just stood there watching her and thinking about what had just happened, a tear slowly streamed down his face.

By the time, lunch had come Chad walked into the cafeteria and spotted Gabriella sitting with Sharpay and Troy. Gabriella still hadn't spoken to Chad, he walked over to sit with Gabriella to try and talk to her but when she saw him coming she whispered something to Sharpay then got up, put the rest of her food in the bin, put her tray back and walked out of the cafeteria, Troy also got up and ran after her. Chad looked disappointed and walked over to sit with Sharpay.

"She's really beating herself up about the fight this morning," Sharpay said as he sat down.

"I can't believe I said the things I said, we've never had a fight like that before" he said to her with a nostalgic expression. "It's just that Troy is always with her and she never stops talking about him".

"You really love her don't you?" she said softly trying to catch his eye.

Chad ignored the question and tried to avoid her eye.

"You should tell her how you feel" still trying to catch his eye.

"She's with Troy, she loves him. Gabriella and I have been best friends since pre-school, I am like a brother," he said looking up and staring Sharpay in the eye.

"You'll never know until you try, just give it a shot you won't lose her I promise," she said to him convincingly giving him a small smile. She then got up gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked out of the cafeteria. Chad was left sitting at the table alone thinking about what Sharpay had just said.

The end of the day had come and everyone was heading home. Gabriella and Chad hadn't spoken all day. Chad spotted Gabriella walking out the school doors holding hands with Troy and talking to Sharpay. Chad hoped that Sharpay didn't say anything to Gabriella because Sharpay is a gossip and she has never really been good at keeping secrets. However, this time he had a feeling that she hadn't brought up Chad at all.

When he got home from school he spent the whole afternoon in his room going through in his head everything that happened that day. On his nightstand he has a picture of him and Gabriella. He picked it up and gazed at it, he wondered when she was ever going to speak to him again. He wanted so much for everything to go back to the way it was before Troy came along.

_You don't know what you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak  
Its true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know u met me?_

Chad remembered how much he had hurt her that day.

_I've waited all my life_

_To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try_

_Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

Still gazing at the picture, he knew he had to tell her how he felt. He was going to talk to her tomorrow and make things right. He loved and cared about her too much to just let her slip away. He couldn't lose her.


	3. Chapter 3

You Belong With Me

Chapter 3

The rest of the week had passed and Chad still hadn't told Gabriella how he felt. She wasn't speaking to him either. It was now Friday afternoon and everyone was bolting out of school and getting ready for the weekend. Chad spotted Gabriella walking out of the school gates, strangely alone. He was his chance. He had to try.

"Gabriella" Chad yelled running after her.

He knew she had heard him but didn't turn around. He finally caught up to her.

"Gabriella" he said puffed, she started to take up the pace on her walking. "I can't take this anymore" he continued, she still ignored him and avoided catching his eye.

"Gezz Gabi would you at least look at me" he told her starting to sound annoyed. She stopped at a halt and finally looked up at him. They started each other right in the eye.

"I'm so sorry Gabi, I didn't mean any of the things I said and…." But she cut him off.

"Yes you did and you were right" she said and a surprised and confused expression came to Chad's face "You're my best friend and I would never chose anyone over you, I just want you to know that you can tell me anything"

"I already knew that because you keep telling me over and over. It's just that you love Troy so much and telling you what I thought about him didn't seem right"

"Troy's my boyfriend and yes I love him but I will never chose him over you because I never want to lose you as a friend" she said reaching out for his hand and taking hold of it. After what she had just said he didn't have the courage to tell her he loved he and he wanted to be with her so instead he asked her where Troy was.

'Oh he's just shooting some hoops in the gym. Hey I was wondering if you still had those tickets for the game tomorrow" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah I do. Why do you ask?" he said sounding confused.

"I wondered if you still wanted me to go with you"

'of course I do but aren't you going with Troy?" he asked still sounding confused but also relieved that she asked.

"I realized that you were right. We have always gone together since we were kids. It's our thing. I will never blow you off again I promise".

She gave him a hug, and then they both exchanged huge smiles of happiness and walked home together.


	4. Chapter 4

You Belong With Me

Chapter 4

Saturday evening had arrived; it was 6:30pm. Chad was at Gabriella's house to pick her up.

"Hurry up Gab, we're going to be late the game starts at 7" he yelled at her through her bedroom door.

"Ok relax, I'm almost ready"

"You said that half an hour ago, hurry"

"Yeah I know but this time I mean it" at that moment she came out of her bedroom. Finally all dressed and ready.

"See ya Mum" she yelled as her and Chad hurried out the front door.

They arrived outside the stadium waiting to give the guy their tickets when they spotted Troy in the line a few people back. He was standing with Sharpay. Troy caught a glimpse of Gabriella she noticed and quickly looked away.

"What the heck is he doing here with Sharpay, she doesn't even like basketball" she whispered to Chad.

'Well he had to give the ticket to someone"

"I know but why her?"

"Your starting to sound jealous Gabi, I don't know why Sharpay's your friend she's Troy's as well"

"I know but it didn't take him long to fill my ticket, did it?" she asked sounding disappointed.

For the first time Chad couldn't think of anything to say to Gabriella in response.

They finally gave the man their tickets and entered stadium. A cheerful expression came over Gabriella's face and a huge smile on Chad's. They were both really happy because it had been a while since they had gone to a game together, just the two of them.

The game finished and everyone was starting to move out of the stadium.

"C'mon Gabi, I'll take you home" he said opening the car door for her.

When he got in the drivers seat she asked him if she could stay at his place tonight. When they got to Chad's house. They went straight to bed because it was really late. The thing was they weren't tired so they just talked for a while. Gabriella was still trying to figure out what Troy was doing at the game with Sharpay.

"Do you reckon he's cheating on me?" she asked Chad sounding worried.

"Gabi what the hell are you talking about? Troy would never cheat on you especially with Sharpay, he loves you too much" he assured her.

"You're right I don't know why I thought that. You're the best friend ever you always know what to say. I'm so glad to have you. You've always looked out for me just like a big brother." She said happily.

Gabriella fell asleep on Chad's shoulder he put is arm around her awkwardly.

The next day Chad seemed a bit quiet.Hecouldn't get the words out of his head about being like a brother to Gabriella. Gabriella asked him what was going on but he lied and said nothing was wrong. She knew something was up so kept asking and finally he gave in.

"Chad you've been really quiet all day, it's so not like you talk to me and don't say nothing's wrong. I'm your best friend please don't lie to me" she asked concerned.

"That's the problem, the words 'best friend, brother' I don't just want to be your friend"

"Chad what are you talking about we've been friends forever"

"I know but the thing is I don't feel that way about you anymore" he paused the continued on by saying quietly "I'm in love with you, I always have been"

Tears started to fill Gabriella's eyes. "But…..I'm in love with Troy" she said softly her voice was starting to tremble.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I've wanted to tell you for a while but it never seemed like the right time. I'm just tired of being a brother to you".

Gabriella was speechless she had no idea what to say in response.

"I gotta go I'm sorry" she ran out of the room crying.


	5. Chapter 5

You Belong With Me

Chapter 5

Monday morning had come and a new week of school was starting. Chad did not look forward about going to school today. He now felt like an idiot in front of Gabriella. Why did he bother he knew she didn't feel the same way about him.

When he got to school the first thing he saw was Gabriella standing alone at her locker packing her bag ready for the first class. Chad slowly walked up to her not knowing what he was going to say.

"Hi Gabi" he said casually like usual pretending noting ever happened.

"Hey Chad" she replied still packing her bag not even looking at him.

"About what happened on the weekend, I'm really sor -" but before he could finished Gabriella grabbed the collar of his shirt, leaned in and placed a kiss upon his lips. At that moment the bell rang for the beginning of class, they pulled away from each other and walked off to class.

The day passed by quite quickly. When it was, the end of school Chad hurried out of class to meet Gabriella. He spotted her by her locker yet again. He ran up to her smiling.

"Hey Gabi" he said and before she could reply he had kissed her. To his surprise, she pulled away straight away. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this," she told him softly her voice starting to tremble.

"But this morning, you kissed me" he said confused.

"I know, but that was a really big mistake I was confused"

"What over?" he asked

"Troy" she replied simply

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about"

"After we talked yesterday, I was really confused so I went over to Troy's house and Sharpay was there which then I got even more confused. After I saw that, I definitely thought he was cheating on me because he and Sharpay hardly ever hang out unless I am there. Troy and I have been going through a rough patch lately. We've only started to get back on track this week that's why I've been blowing you off. I didn't want to lose him".

"And, what was going on between Troy and Sharpay?"

"I wouldn't let him explain and I ran out of the room. I hadn't talked to him since until he came up to me in the cafeteria. And when I saw you this morning I don't know it just felt like a spare of the moment thing?"

"So it was revenge on Troy because you think he's cheating on you but you don't actually know that he is"

"I'm really sorry. Troy talked to me at lunch and said Sharpay and him are doing a drama assignment together so they were working on it. Sharpay also offered to go to the basketball game with him so he didn't have to miss out. Nothing was going on they are just friends."

"So you believe him then?"

"Yeah I do. Look, Chad I know you don't like him. But you're going to have to try and get along if you want to keep me in your life which ever way". She turned and walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

You Belong With Me

Chapter 6

That night Gabriella and Troy were hanging out at his place. They started to watch a movie but Gabriella wasn't paying any attention. She was thinking about Chad.

"Why don't you like Chad?" she asked Troy suddenly.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I know you've never liked him I've just never known the reason why?"

"Maybe because he's obsessed with you" he replied irritably.

"He's not obsessed with me. He's my best friend"

"He's always jealous when I hang out with you. And you know it. He's in love with you and he always has been and he always will be"

"So what, that's him not me I love you"

"Are you sure about that. All you ever do is talk about Chad and how much fun you have with him." Troy started to raise his voice.

"So what's your point?" she asked angrily.

"I'm sick of it. He's trying to take you from me. He hates the fact that you chose me over him. Your best friend the guy you've known your whole life"

"I didn't choose you over him" she said annoyed.

"Think about it Gabriella. How many times have you blown him off this week for me?"

There was a moment of silence until Troy broke it.

"Exactly" he said softly.

"You know I only blew him of for you because you and I had been going though a rough time and I just wanted to make things right. He's still my best friend no matter what you just can't accept it". She yelled.

"Well I would if he just backed off a little and left us alone for once"

Gabriella gave Troy a look of disgust.

"Chad will always be in my life and if you can't accept that then maybe we shouldn't be together". She said calming her voice down then continued on "we're finished".

Gabriella turned and walked out of the room Troy left standing there in disbelief. He couldn't believe it was really over between them.


End file.
